yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 5
'''Yusuke's Back '''is the fifth episode of season 1 of YuYu Hakusho. It aired on November 11, 1992 in Japan and March 23, 2002 in the United States. Plot Yusuke is seen floating with Botan while complaining about two things he hate: waiting and being rushed, which he has been doing lately. He continues his rant and comments how busy a toddler can be, when suddenly Koenma appears beside him, shocking him. He tries to complain about Koenma sneaking up on him but Botan covers his mouth and tells Koenma that he is just wondering when will be the time of his coming back to life, and Koenma replies that they have to rush. When they arrive at Yusuke's apartment, Koenma begins to explain to Yusuke that in order for him to come back to life the energy wavelengths of his body and of his soul must be properly aligned, and that would happen the following day, but Koenma continues to explain that the frequencies of his wavelengths are low, and if he misses the chance tomorrow he would have to wait for 52 years. Koenma also added that he needs to get someone from Human World who cares about him to donate some life energy by kissing which Koenma cheekingly refers it "through the lips". He proceeds on opening a road between Yusuke's body and the Spirit World so the transfer can be made. He also informs him that while his body prepares during that night he must enter the dreams of the three people who wants him back most and tell each of them what to do, and if one gets his message and kisses him the next day before midnight, he can return to his body. His mother is out of the question, again, since she is going to be on the streets for days. He thinks about Keiko and while thinking of the other one, Kuwabara is seen waking up from a "nightmare". Keiko is then seen the next morning sitting next to Yusuke's body, contemplating whether she should kiss him or not since his body isn't golden, different from what she have dreamt. She decided to leave without kissing him and went to school, but she was called by Principal Takanaka and informed her of her mother's condition. Her mother is confined in the hospital, and she decided to stay on her bedside, which is a bad news for Yusuke since she wouldn't have the time to kiss him. Koenma suddenly enters the scene and informs him that his body is already prepared and the only thing they need now is the life energy. Botan and Yusuke went to Kuwabara who is currently at the arcade, and after he punches him he suddenly ran away after feeling the "tickle feeling". Next they went to Atsuko, only to find no success since she is busy getting herself drunk, leaving them with only one choice: they must find a way to communicate with Keiko. An idea suddenly pops into Botan's mind and lefts Yusuke and Koenma. She relayed the message through Keiko's mother, and after hearing the message she went to Yusuke and managed to kiss him at the last possible moment. She cries when she thought it was too late, but then he suddenly wakes up and comments that her kiss was a nice kiss, and she hugs him. Botan then tells Koenma that the case is over, but he tells her that it's just the beginning and the real ordeal will be much harder. After getting his life back, Yusuke goes for a walk, glad to be alive again. While walking, a lady that appears to be a fortune teller calls him and tells him that he has a mission to accomplish, but he turns away to leave, telling her that there's no missions for him. He passes by two students and overhears them talking about some students from Rugafuji Jr. High who's been trying to take over the turf from Kuwabara. He gets curious and decided enter the coffee shop, where he saw the gang the two students are talking about. He sat not too far from them and determines their leader from the way they are sitting, but what caught his attention is that the leader has horns. One of them spoke up that Kuwabara might not be coming at all but the leader replies that he's testing his loyalty by having Kuwabara steal a comic book from the most guarded store in town and bring it to him. Yusuke said to himself that Kuwabara won't do that since its against his honor code. Suddenly Kuwabara enters the coffee shop with his own gang and the comic books, but Sakamoto noticed the receipt. He asked him to apologize, and he did it. They laughed at him, calling him a pathetic loser. Then one of them held out a kitten, and things became clear to Yusuke. They are next seen on an alley, and Sakamoto orders Kuwabara to hit his three friends, but he refuses. Sakamoto then threatens Eikitchi's life, but Kuwabara still refuses so he orders another thug to kill the cat, but suddenly Yusuke enters the scene and punches the thug, catching Eikitchi. A brawl begins, and Sakamoto tries to escape but he trips over gets knocked out by Yusuke, and notices a small demon come out from his mouth. He catches the demon and the fortune teller he met earlier enter the scene, explaining things to him. She removes her disguise and Yusuke suddenly realized that it was Botan all the time. Another voice interrupts them and they went out to see its source and saw it was Koenma. He appointed him as a Spirit Detective, and before he can ask any further, he disappears and Botan also leaves to take the demon to Spirit World. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia * This is the last episode of the Revival Arc. * In 2017, A scene of Yusuke wearing sunglasses has become an internet meme, which is associated with the words "Words can't hurt me, these shades are gucci.", although this was snowcloned with other Manga/Anime characters with sunglasses. Important Events * Yusuke officially becomes a Spirit Detective. Gallery Image Gallery Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Spirit Detective Saga Episodes